everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Maddie Van Pelt
Madeline "Maddie" Van Pelt is one of the main characters in Every Witch Way ''and the secondary antagonist in Season 1. She is the leader of the Panthers, the queen of pink smoothies, the most popular girl in school, and also a witch. With her two best friends, Katie and Sophie, by her side there's nothing this girl can't handle! Her boyfriend is Diego Rueda, since Season 2. Maddie is portrayed by Paris Smith. History In Season 1, Maddie becomes enemies with Emma because of her jealousy for Daniel. She then finds out that she is a witch and decides to get revenge on Emma. Maddie turned Daniel into a lizard and sets Sophie up with Beau. When Emma and Andi argue, she turns Andi into a Panther. Maddie tries to become The Chosen One with help from the principal but then defeats her with the help of Emma in the season finale. In Season 2, Maddie loses her powers and finds out that her mother has them. She gets Diego to help her get them back. She gets them back later in the season. Maddie becomes a nicer person according to Daniel presumably because of Diego influence. She then starts to develop a crush on him. They kiss in the Season 2 finale. Physical Appearance Season 1 & Season 2 Maddie has blonde hair and hazel eyes. She also wears a bow hairpin and a necklace and ring every once in awhile. She wears fashionable clothing and high heels along with the Iridium High uniform. Season 3 & Season 4 Maddie has the same attributes but her hair looks longer and curlier. She uses more makeup and jewelry as well. Personality Maddie is portrayed as a self-absorbed blonde. She's the most popular girl in school and the leader of The Panthers. She is always concerned about her looks and what she wears. She always broke up with her ex-boyfriend, Daniel, until he gave up and refused to take her back. (In Season 1) Even though weird things seemed to happen around her all the time - such as rain in the hallway Maddie never seemed surprised or even concerned despite the fact that she didn't always know about her powers. Since she's been dating Diego Rueda, Maddie has seemed to be much nicer and considerate to certain people and the rest of The Panthers in Season 2. For example, when her mom asked Maddie about her opinion on an outfit, Maddie said "Who cares about fashion, the Magic Realm is at stake!" showing that she cares more about her powers than fashion. Relationships 'Diego Rueda '''Boyfriend/In Love With In Season 1, Diego and Maddie became "friends" at Beach Ball after Maddie discovered he had powers. Believing The Principal was her guardian, she followed her orders and tried to get Diego to go with her to the anime dance. At first he declined, saying that he had to stay away from witches. However, she ended up convincing him to be her date and they went to the school dance together in The Chosen One. She, along with her Panthers, Tony, Mac, Daniel and Andi helped rescue him and Emma from the Principal who was using both of them to rule the world. It was revealed in Season 2 that over the summer Diego hung out with her and the Panthers and tried to help her gain her powers back. Diego becomes her "Proxy" since she doesn't have her powers. She begins to like having him around, and after getting to know him better, seems to enjoy his company. Maddie uses his idea to have a sleepover as a plot to find out if Emma has her powers in Werewolves in Siberia. She stops the power transfer, seeing that it is harming Diego, and says it wasn't working. Maddie is touched when she finds out he made a giant ball of scraps to help her get her powers back in Double Trouble. Soon, Maddie begins develop feelings for him. These feelings are confirmed in Emma Wants a Cracker when Maddie's face is turned into a mood ring showing her emotions on her face. When Diego comes into the room her face turns red which means she is either blushing or crushing on someone. Maddie denies she has feelings for him, and becomes upset when he leaves, as her face turns blue. Daniel (during the storm) convinced her to tell Diego they are an official couple. In Beach Birthday Bash, he is her date to Katie's birthday party. When she is under Desdemona's love spell, he reminds her that Katie is her best friend, and she need to go after her. After getting Katie, she asks if he's coming back to the party. He refuses, saying he doesn't want to see her going ga-ga ''over Daniel, to which she denies. When he asks her who's she's ''ga-ga ''for, she shruggs with him following her. They sit together when the group roasted marshmallows, and stand next to each other and watch the fireworks after Diego creates them. They went to the play together and afterwards, dinner together. They had to hide their relationship from Maddie's mother, Ursula, who doesn't approve of Maddie dating a Kanay. Diego's influence on Maddie has changed her a lot, and it has made her a nicer person. They are constantly flirting and having a secret relationship. In BF-Never, she is shown to have an interest in his kanay powers, as he showed her his new power to create portals. In this episode, he encourages Maddie to do her own homework. In I'll Stop the World, she rescues Diego and Gigi from Desdemona and in Emma vs. Emma, she volunteers to go into the portal and rescue the Council. They had their first kiss in the season 2 finale, and their relationship becomes public. In Season 3, their relationship is stronger than ever, as they spent the summer together, again. They both are freaked out when they discovered that Emma stopped time and only magical beings were unfrozen. Diego tries to stop her from telling the Council, but she does anyway. Maddie is then seen helping Diego learn more about Kanays and getting her mom to like him. However, after finding out that the new girl, Mia, is also a Kanay, she gets a little jealous. However, Diego promises Maddie they will fix the bond between witches and Kanays in The Truth About Kanays and they share a kiss. This where Maddie also admits to him that Mia did in fact trap her and Emma in the janitor's closet. She gets upset to find our Diego went to Mia's house after she goes to the Seven to visit him in Zombie Rescue Team, After Mia begins to threaten Maddie, he is seen protecting her and defending her honor. After Mia challenges him to a duel, Maddie helps him train for it, and cheers him on during it. He is seen to be very protective of Maddie, even allowing himself to get hurt and ultimately lose the Kanay duel against Mia in The Kanay Strikes Back. Maddie takes him to her house and treats him, and tells him she believes it was a tie, when in reality Mia won. She is confused when Diego begins twitching and says he has to go to Mia's house. Diego then texts Maddie to get Gigi's memory card that has proof of she and Emma casting spells, then saves Emma, Mia, and Jax from the game, after Diego asked her to. They are then seen leaving Daniel's house and going to hers to take Philip, her new brother, home. In Season 4, they, along with everyone else, except Emma, forget who Daniel Miller is. Diego seems a little upset when Emma tries to explain to Maddie that Daniel is her ex-boyfriend. Maddie assured him Emma was just starting trouble, but soon, with Diego's encouragement, let her borrow her family's PI to find Daniel and accompanied her to the Everglades. When Daniel returns home with them, they do their best to help Daniel get his memories restored. However, when Gigi discovers magic numerous times, it results in Maddie having to wipe her memory, which Diego does not approve of. Maddie sees that Diego is upset after Daniel regains half of his memory at the magical restaurant Lola's and believes he and Maddie are still dating, so she tries to make it up to him. Unfortunately, it doesn't go well, as Ursula refuses to let Maddie take Diego to the Van Pelt Reunion, which makes Diego upset and causes him to stop talk to her. Though, when Maddie was caught in a "magic meltdown" between Jax and Emma, he was there for her, and told her that nobody messes with ''his girl. They again bring u the issue of him going to the reunion, and it results in their breakup, which leaves them both hurt and heartbroken. Maddie eventually makes it up to him and takes him to the reunion, against her mother's wishes. When Diego defends Maddie against Jake Novoa, Ursula and the Van Pelt Coven finally seem to accept him, despite being a Kanay, and welcome him with open arms. In What If?, she goes with him to visit Mia and see if there are more Kanays. When he vows to find more, she insists she'll go with him, and they hug. This is also the episode Emma comes over asking to borrow her magic books. Upon refusing, Emma sort of threatens them, which leaves them shocked. However, in Frenemies, they go to Emma for help in finding Kanays by tracking their scent, but Emma instead secretly takes Maddie's powers. They, along with Andi, Daniel, and the Council, realize Emma must be stopped after finding out she wants to turn back time. They stage an intervention, listing the cons for turning back time. In the end, Emma tells them she is still going to do it. They still team up to save Emma when Andi texts them about Liana attacking Emma in A Girl's Sacrifice. They, along with the Council, Katie, Sophie, Daniel, and the Principal, get stuffed in a locker by Liana. They all relax when Emma decides not to bring her mother back. After Emma sends Daniel back to the everglades, they, along with the Panthers, Jessie, Jax, and the Council lose their memory. Maddie, Katie, and Sophie then venture off with Diego to find more Kanays. 'Daniel Miller' Ex-Boyfriend/Good Friend Daniel and Maddie have had an off-and-on relationship for a while. They broke up several times. Maddie uses him and breaks up with him every now and then, expecting that he would take her back. However, in Discovery, Daniel refused to take her back after she dumped him for no good reason. She then battled Emma in order to win Daniel back. Throughout all of season 1 she tried to make Emma's life miserable so Daniel would date her instead of Emma. (Daniel didn't want to take Maddie back because he liked Emma.) Daniel asked her Beach Ball, and she happily accepted, thinking it meant he still harbored feelings for her. In Season 2, she seems to be over him, and in Stormageddon, they confide and help each other with their relationship issues. Daniel tells her Diego made her a better person, and Maddie tells Daniel he should apologize to Emma and accept her "witchiness." Maddie once again falls for Daniel after Desdemona's love spell hits her and all the girls on the beach in Beach Birthday Bash, but Diego breaks it. They again seem to return to good terms. In Season 3, they seem to still be friends, and they attend the surprise party for Emma's dad, even though it goes awry. She helps the group in taking the spider seal off of him. However, she doesn't think he is sorry for his actions, as Diego told her the seal doesn't change a person, but releases their inner wild, and believes Daniel developed feelings for Mia. In Season 4, she along with everyone else forgets Daniel's existence, but helps Emma set out to find him and help him remember his old life. Daniel then believes that he and Maddie are still dating, which made Diego widely jealous. He then gives permission for Maddie to date Diego, thinking he will disappear as the five days to end the Continuum Break are almost up. After the break is over, they along with Andi, Diego, the Council, Katie, and Sophie team up to stop Emma from turning back time. However, she has no remembrance of Daniel after Emma sends him back to the Everglades. 'Sophie Johnson' and Katie Rice Sidekicks/Best Friends/Like sisters Sophie and Katie are Maddie's posse. The trio call themselves The Panthers. They're catered to her and do whatever she asks them to do. Even though she manipulates them at times, they never seem to get angry with her, though she can be quite unbearable at times. They always try their best to please Maddie. As of The Big Rescue, Maddie and her mother are now officially using these two girls for their spell experiments. Katie and Sophie are always there for Maddie and try to calm her down at certain times. They both constantly tell her that they think Daniel really likes Emma, which makes her furious and even more driven to get rid of her. They support her when she conspires to take down Emma and tries to become more powerful than her. They also convince Maddie to help save Emma and Diego from the Principal in the Season 1 finale. In Season 2, they see Maddie is miserable without her powers, so they make her believe that they came back, with the help of Diego. Unfortunately, she figured it out in Love Pie Redux. They soon become jealous that Diego is stealing Maddie's attention in but eventually accept the fact that they're all friends. Maddie was mad at them after finding out that they knew Maddie's mom had her powers and didn't tell her, but made it up to her by getting Diego to be the conduit so the powers can be transferred. They even helped her get revenge on people who have crossed her now that she has her powers back. In Emma Wants a Cracker, Maddie admits to accidentally turning Sophie into a parrot many times, meaning she still uses her and Katie as test subjects for her spells. However, it strained again as Katie left the Panthers, thinking they forgot her birthday, when they were in fact spending all day planning it. They help Maddie rescue the Council and seem worried about her after Diego closes the portal before she comes out of it. They then hug her once she comes out of it, and smile when Maddie kisses Diego. In Season 3, Katie again leaves the group for small amount of time, feeling unappreciated. However, she soon returns after finding out Mia, the new girl and a Kanay, is plotting against Maddie, Emma, and all of witch kind. They seem to accept the fact that Maddie bosses them around, but are there for her when she needs it. They help her frequently, in things like scheming her revenge plots against people, talking about people in their "Panther" meetings, and of course, going shopping. They were there for her when she and Diego broke up in Season 4, and traveled with her and Diego to find more kanays in the series finale. 'Emma Alonso' Former Arch Enemy/Frenemy Emma is Maddie's nemesis, in Season 1. Maddie became jealous of Emma the first day after she saw Daniel showing Emma around the school. Things get worse when she learns that she and Emma are both witches, when Maddie believes that she should be the only witch at school. She has decided to "destroy" Emma. In The Big Chill, she wanted to cast a spell for everyone to hate Emma but instead it backfired and froze Emma instead. In The Chosen One they had to work together to destroy The Principal. In the beginning of Season 2 she wanted revenge on Emma because she thinks she's the reason she lost her powers and obviously because she "stole" Daniel from her, but she moved on from Daniel and took a interest in Diego Rueda. After getting her powers back in Double Trouble, she confronts Emma for making fun of her powers being rusty, when it Emma Alonso was really her clone. In Missminion, Emma apologizes anyway and decides to actually help Maddie. In Emma Wants a Cracker Maddie thinks Emma turned her face into a mood ring and that she should fix it. She also stands up for Emma in Stormageddon. In Emma vs. Emma Maddie agreed that they needed Emma's powers to stop Evil Desdemona and the last light. In Season 3, they are seen at the Beachside 7, enjoying the summer. Things get complicated when Mia shows up, and almost automatically takes and interest in Daniel. Maddie blames Emma for freezing time, and tattle tales to the Council. Later on in Back To Back, they are stuck together after putting on pieces of the Cristal De Caballero. Maddie got hers from Katie, and Emma got hers from Daniel. Mia then traps them in the janitors close in a blizzard. They became unstuck in Invisible Me when Jax brought the last piece of the crystal to Emma's house. They along with Jax, Diego, Andi, and Philip are held hostage by Mia in her basement, and Maddie shows to be envious that Emma can cast spells in front of the crystal and she can't. Maddie, since not being exposed to the Cristal, saves Emma, Mia, and Jax from the video game in New Witch Order and they share their first hug. In Season 4, Maddie helps Emma search for Daniel, even thought she lost her memory of him. She also assists in helping Daniel remember his old life in Miami, even though she ends up accidentally erasing a part of his memory in Twisted Sister. Emma seemed jealous that Daniel tried to kiss Maddie after getting some of his memory back in Lunch at Lola's. Emma asks Maddie to 'play along' until he receives the rest of his memory, and she reluctantly agrees. They almost get into a fight when her mother refused to tell Jax where his mother was. When Emma stops time in Back to Square One, she draws a mustache on Maddie's face. Later, she takes Maddie's powers to help her in her quest to bring her mom back. Maddie is angry after she finds out, and demands that Emma give them back. She even takes part in an intervention to persuade Emma to give everyone back their powers and stop her plan to turn back time. Maddie also goes along with the others to save Emma after it is found out that Liana is after her. Maddie is happy when Emma finally gives her powers back. Emma then returns Daniel to his alternate life, and Maddie and everyone else (except Andi) forget who he is.They, along with Diego, Katie, Sophie, and Jax are there to say goodbye to Andi as she leaves for W.I.T.s Academy. 'Ursula Van Pelt' Mother/Guardian Maddie has a rather interesting relationship with her mother. They have a lot in common, like their love for fashion. Besides being her guardian, her mother seems to care about her a lot. However, they tend to get rocky when there is magic involved. One instance was when Maddie was tricked by the Principal into thinking she is the Chosen One, the Principal is her guardian, and her own mother is just trying to steal her powers in Season 1. Then again in Season 2 when after the eclipse, Maddie's powers landed on her mom, and Ursula kept it hidden from her, wanting powers of her own. This showed to greatly upset Maddie, so much, she began crying in Outta Hand. Ursula and Maddie have also been at odds about her dating Diego, who is a Kanay, since Season 2. However, after protecting Maddie at the Van Pelt Reunion, he is made an "honorary member of the Van Pelt Coven" and Ursula opens up to him more. They have a secret handshake where they pinch each other's noses, stroke each other's cheek, and squeal while shaking their hands, which are in tight fists. Maddie strongly dislikes her mother's obsession with Mr. Alonso, Emma's dad. 'Andi Cruz' Frenemy Before Emma came to Iridium High, Andi and Maddie were enemies. Maddie doesn't like Andi because she's tomboy and Andi doesn't like Maddie because she's part of the Panthers. However, in Season 2, Andi was the one to comfort Maddie when she found her crying in the janitor's closet. They then threatened each other by saying they better not tell anyone about what happened between them. 'Jax Novoa' Frenemy Maddie and Jax first meet at the Seven, after Jax found out from Emma that she is also a witch. He pulled a lot of tricks on Maddie when she was powerless. They later fight in the cafeteria because Maddie tries to get revenge on Jax after he makes her hop around school, which is before Maddie gains her powers back from her mom. They along with Diego end up being forced to participate in the school play. 'Tony Myers' Acquaintance Maddie and Tony first interact in I Heart Beau when Tony took the rat for Emma after Daniel accused her of stealing the iguana. She didn't believe him, because she is the one who framed Emma in the first place. In Pantherized Tony went to Maddie's house and pretended that Maddie and him had a science project due so Emma could save Andi and get the Hexoren back. (These are the only times Maddie and Tony have connected in the season.) 'Mia Black' Frenemy Mia is Maddie's enemy since she took Katie away from the Panthers. Maddie despises of her and tells Katie to stop being friends with her. She also labeled her a "boyfriend stealer" because she stole Daniel from Emma. 'Gigi Rueda' Dislikes Memorable Character Quotes Discovery Pantherized Jax of Hearts Double Trouble ' 'Rebel Emma The Abyss El Cristal de Caballero ' The Truth About Kanays New Witch Order Lunch at Lola's Van Pelt Reunion Back to Square One [ 'Power in a Bottle Frenemies A Girl's Sacrifice ' Powers and Abilities * Atmokinesis- As seen in Discovery, when Maddie gets mad, she can cause a storm, lightning or make it rain. * Spell Casting- Like Emma, Maddie has the ability to cast spells. For example, she turned Katie's hair blue. She also used a spell in The Big Chill to freeze Emma. She also used her powers to shrink herself, so she could spy on Emma and Daniel on their date. She also used her powers in a magic duel with Desdemona in Emma vs. Emma, but missed. * Animal Transformation- Maddie turned Lily into a monkey. It seems the animal parts appear and after a few minutes the animal takes over. * Teleportation- Maddie was seen to be able to teleport from her house to The Seven. When she teleports, her body turns into a puff of blue-green smoke and reappears somewhere else. She is seen teleporting from the Beachside 7 in Beachside 7. * Conjuration - Maddie has been seen thought the season making things such as smoothies, objects and people and many other things appear out of nothing. *'Telekinesis'- She has made multiple lockers, other objects, and people move with her mind even Katie said she made Sophie fly multiple times. *'Mind control' - She turned Andi into a panther but Emma reversed the spell. *'Transformation'- She always uses this power to change her dresses and shoes especially when she has had it on for a long time. *Cryokinesis- she froze Emma in ice in season 1 *Shrink- she turned her self small two spy on Emma date in season 1 *Pyrokinesis- she tried to set Katie on fire in season 1 but hit the trash can instead. Trivia * She very powerful she was at tie with Emma in season 1 she took on Desdemona by her self and went toe to toe with Jax * Her magic is light green with gold sparkles around it. * In the episode Road Trippin', she mentions that she looks great in all shades of green, which may be why her magic is that color. * She is Head Panther. * Maddie is the American Counterpart of Matilda Roman. * Her signature is twirling her index finger around and around and then pointing at the thing she is using magic on. * She has broken up with Daniel 74 times. * It is revealed in Which Witch Is Which? that Maddie's first name is Madeline. * She loves fashion. * Her mother, Ursula, had her powers however Maddie gets her powers back in the Season 2 episode Double Trouble. * Maddie loves smoothies. * Her best friends are Sophie Johnson and Katie Rice. * She turned Andi into a Panther. * She loves shoes. * She loves all types of chocolate. * Unicorns freak her out. * She loves dogs. * She hates horror movies. * She loves romantic comedies. * She is allergic to cotton and geese. * She is dating Diego Rueda. * She kissed Diego for the first time in Emma vs. Emma. * She loves onions. * Her ex-boyfriend is Daniel Miller. * She's had a magic fight with both Emma (twice), Jax, and Desdemona, thus giving her the most count of magic fights in the series. * She is portrayed by Paris Smith. * Maddie and Daniel have seen to be good friends in Stormageddon. * Maddie's dad died when she was little just like Emma's mom. * She and Emma got trapped by Mia in the janitor's closet. * She broke up with Diego in Diego's Wipedown but got back together in the next episode. * She got her powers stolen in Frenemies by Emma Alonso. * She and the Panthers hit the road with Diego to find more Kanays. Gallery References Category:Every Witch Way Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Panthers Category:Former Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:The Panthers Category:Madiel Category:The Sharks Category:Main Antagonist